How Big Is The Spider?
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Their laughter was utterly contagious, and he thought back to a time when he had thought he would never hear Monk laugh again. But now, since Natalie had entered his life, he couldn't seem to laugh enough. Stottlemyer's observations of Monk and Natalie.


Something I came up with while watching MN videos. The title is actually a quote from Natalie at the end of her very first ep, Mr. Monk And The Red Herring. It's from Captain Stottlemyer's POV. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

It's funny, the things that come to mind some days.

Leland Stottlemyer leaned forward as he sat at the picnic table. Ten years ago, if someone told him he'd be watching this, he would have laughed. Or more likely he would have sadly shaken his head and disagreed.

"Natalie, stop!"

He smirked, resting his head in his hand. Monk had been relatively okay, even somewhat normal, when he was married to Trudy. He had even been happy. But one muggy summer day had changed all of that, and for a while, he had been extremely worried that his friend would never come out of his grief.

Sharona Fleming had been a big hand in pulling him out of that darkness, but something had been missing. And then she had left, forcing Monk back into that dismal darkness.

"Mr. Monk, get back here!"

He smiled warmly. And then he went to a crime scene where a young mother had killed a man in self defense. From then on, Natalie was like one of their own, and Monk wasn't so alone anymore.

Monk scrambled away from her, shaking his head. "No, Natalie!"

He chuckled as Natalie tackled Monk to the ground. Their laughter was utterly contagious, and he thought back to a time when he had thought he would never hear Monk laugh again. But now, since Natalie had entered his life, he couldn't seem to laugh enough.

Monk finally escaped Natalie's grasp and shoved himself to his feet, stumbling toward the picnic table. "Leland! Help me!"

Stottlemyer held his hands up. "Hey, you're on your own, Monk." He snickered as he watched Natalie sneak up behind Monk.

"Why can't you-" He yelped as Natalie wrapped her arms around his waist and dragged him away from the picnic table.

The captain chuckled, shaking his head as Natalie pushed Monk to the ground and straddled his hips. Before Natalie, if anyone had even touched him, he would have panicked and pulled away. And if someone had pushed him down onto the ground, he would have had a mental breakdown. But here they were, and he watched as Natalie tickled Monk and held him in place on the soft grass.

Monk squirmed beneath Natalie and finally managed to escape her devious grasp. He got to his feet and laughed in surprise when Natalie pulled him into her arms. The laughter faded as he rested his forehead against hers and held her close.

Stottlemyer's old heart warmed. There had been only one other person to bring that look of contentment to Monk's face, and that was Trudy. He leaned back and watched as Natalie wound her arms around Monk's neck and kissed his cheek. She truly did love him, and if he was honest, he was surprised. Monk had been vehement, stating that no other woman could ever make him as happy as Trudy did. He grinned. If he wasn't that happy with Natalie, he was incredibly close.

Monk smiled and gently brushed Natalie's thick hair out of her eyes. Then he kissed the tip of her nose and sighed happily.

Natalie grinned, suddenly taking him by surprise as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Surprised, Monk lost his balance, and they both laughed as they tumbled to the ground. They landed on their sides. His laughter faded as he rested his head against hers and closed his eyes.

Reaching out, Natalie gently pushed him onto his back, then used her hands to suspend herself over him.

"Hey, get a room!" Stottlemyer teasingly called out as Natalie kissed Monk. Of course he didn't mean that, but it was fun to get a rise so easily out of his good friend.

Natalie freed a hand and waved Stottlemyer off dismissively as she continued to kiss Monk.

He rolled his eyes and sat back down, making himself comfortable. He still wasn't sure exactly when their relationship had shifted, but he was happy for the both of them. They had both lost a spouse, and somehow it hadn't destroyed them completely, or soured them on the whole idea of love. They deserved to be happy, and they both made the other happier than they had been in a very long time.

He watched as Natalie finally stood up and helped Monk to his feet, and he smirked when she carefully dusted off his shirt. Some things never change.

After a thorough inspection, Monk hugged Natalie again, resting his chin on the top of her head as he whispered something to her.

She whispered back to him, and they both smiled as she ran her hand over his back.

Then again, he realized, some things did change.

And sometimes it was for the better.

At least it definitely was in the case of one Adrian Monk and one Natalie Teeger.

The End

A/N: Fuzzy, fluffy goop. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
